


Loyalty

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [22]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Dysfunctional Relationships, Loyalty, M/M, Rough Kissing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Tim wouldn't follow Jon anywhere, but he would certainly follow him to hell.Prompt: Self-sacrifice





	Loyalty

Jon's breath is hot against his neck, one leg hooked around Tim's waist, his fists twisted up in his shirt. He rolls his hips, clumsy, his balance thrown off by the way Tim has him pinned to the wall, _almost_ off the floor but not _quite._

  
"Tim," Jon says, and it's breathless and a little terrified and Tim kisses him sharply to shut him up. Jon moans into his mouth and part of Tim resents that it's so _easy,_ that he just has to be a little cruel, use a little teeth, and Jon is melting in his arms.

  
"Boss," he says, speaking around Jon's lower lip between his teeth. He lets go when he tastes blood, pulls back to stare into Jon's face, watching him lick at his bloodied lip. He tries to think of what his feelings for this man are, and comes up with so many conflicting emotions that he gives up, leans in and licks away the blood himself. "I want you to kill them all," he breathes against Jon's lips, smearing blood between them. "Blow the whole fucking thing to pieces, take all of them out, burn it to the fucking ground."

  
"Tim--"

  
"I'll follow you," Tim adds, tilting his head to make the press of their lips more like a kiss. His words are messier now, wet, as he speaks them directly down Jon's troublesome fucking throat. "Kill anything that comes near you. Die, if I have to. Just," he presses on, ignoring Jon's anguished protest, "just promise you won't fucking back out. Kill them. Burn every last fucking one of them."

  
Jon kisses him, blood and desperation and maybe the salt of tears on his lips, but when he pulls away, his eyes are dry. "To the fucking ground," he says, solemn, and for the first time in a long time, Tim laughs.


End file.
